


take me to your best friend‘s house

by RHODONlTE



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bickering, Bronies, Car rides, I Don't Even Know, based on a prompt, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHODONlTE/pseuds/RHODONlTE
Summary: when you cause a car accident because of a brony bumper sticker
Relationships: Ko Shinwon & Yang Hongseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	take me to your best friend‘s house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/gifts).



> i. i dont even know
> 
> [title from grouplove - tongue tied]
> 
> continuing my ‚english isnt my first languge so i just ignore grammar and use words i dont know wtf they mean  
> first time writing ptg so i hope this is ok

Shinwon was trying to get home fast, he _really_ was, changgu had been beaming about this movie he wanted to watch all day, and shinwon didn't really actually want to watch the movie as much as he wanted to see changgus soft eyes light up at his favourite scenes, so he just went to the store to get changgus favorite ice cream, that was of course, only available in the tiniest store in this god forsaken city available requiring him to take his car.

Shinwon didn't like to drive and was actually very anxious about it all, having only gotten his license a few months ago and even though he was trying to prove that gays _can_ drive, he didn't necessarily _wanted_ to.  
But it was changgus favourite ice cream after all.

“God can you please hurry the fuck up, the ice cream is already melting”, hyunggu was nagging from the backseat, tapping away at his phone and only glancing up to look at the passing by cars.

“I'm sorry mr i can't drive, but it's actually harder to navigate in rush hour traffic that you'd think”, shinwon snaps back, eyes focussing on the piling up cars in the lane in front of him.

After a while he can finally take a left turn and escape the packing traffic, and tries to head home as fast as possible.

That would have been a perfectly plausible plan, but well, when does anything ever go perfectly plausible in shinwons life.  
His eyes turn teary and droopy from the array of cars with sharp stinging LED lights on the opposite lane, but immediately refocus when a car cuts in front of him and he notices the most ridiculous bumper sticker anyone could ever dream of having.

“Oh my god hyunggu-yah, check this out”, he almost wheezes, catching the attention of his back seat passenger.  
„this guy has a fucking brony sticker on his car”, he barks while leaning forward slightly; ”wait no it gets better, thats a fucking bronycon sticker”.  
Hyunggu snorts from the back of the car and leans forward to catch a glimpse of the bumper but he doesn't see it so Shinwon takes out his phone to snap a picture.

“You wont believe this, its even in rainbow font”, shinwon almost cries, the absurdity of the situation short circuiting his brain.  
Never in his life would he have thought he'd get cut in traffic by someone in a run down subaru with a rainbow bronycon bumper sticker attached while he was trying to bring some sad little plastic containers of ice cream home to his best friend.

“Okay here lemme just”, he tries to press the button of his phone but the red light springs to yellow too soon for his brain, so his feet act without permission of his mind, he just takes it back now y'all and hits the gas, rear ending the brony car in front of him.  
“Holy FUCK what did you do”, hyunggus panicked voice sounds through the radio silence of steam and dented steel.

“I just wanted to take a picture for changgu, this sticker is just too hilarious”, shinwon tries to defend himself, also tries to ignore that he just hit a car head on, and during his probationary month too.

The car pulls out sideways to stop by the road, and shinwon, being the good and righteous citizen he is (and absolutely not just wanting to see what kind of person has a bronycon sticker on their car), pulls over too, letting the ignition die out, and hopping off of the seat faster than his legs will take him.  
He rushes to the person getting out of their car and rambles like a waterfall.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry, i didnt mean to fucking rear end you oh my god. I only got my license a few months ago. I'm so sorry”, he sputters and then he sees the stranger's face.

  
Oh.

_Oh_

That might be the most handsome face he's ever seen behind a wheel, and it physically pains him to see those beautiful features frowned in concern. And that they had a brony sticker attached to their vehicle.

The person eyes him up and down. “That's. Okay i guess. I'm pretty sure you didn't do it on purpose”, they say with a voice so soft and calm shinwon thinks someone opened up a pit to heaven, or hell, either way he just began to understand what the little mermaid was about.

The stranger walks to the back of their car, with an anxious shinwon in tow, before frowning at the visible dent in the off white steel.  
Their eyes wander from the damage to the rainbow bumper sticker, to the phone in shinwons hand, camera still opened, back again to the sticker, and then to shinwons face and it dawns on them.

“I-” shinwon starts at the same time as the stranger says  
“Oh my god. Thats fucking emberassing i swear i never even noticed that sticker until now, this car was a hand me down so i definitely didnt put that sticker there. I guess i can see why you crashed it now”,

they chuckle, cheeks blushing slightly red and shinwon feels like he might faint in this fucking parking lot right this moment, but doesn’t, because then hyungugg would have to dial the shitty highway traffic phone and tell them his friend passed away from raging homosexuality.

Shinwon tries to keep his thoughts in place and also appear more graceful, which is kinda hard with the worn down sweater he lent from changgu, the soft cardigan he layered above that and floral pants from hyunggu, because of course shinwons washing machine had to break the week he met adonis himself.

“i am. So terribly sorry. I'm gonna send a letter to my insurance as soon as possible”, he stutters out.  
“That's alright. This car is a piece of shit anyways, it's probably 50 years old”, the stranger chuckles, before holding a broad hand out.  
“I’m hongseok by the way”; shinwon shakes their hand, ignoring how much bigger than his theirs is, despite him being a good 2 inch taller, and just takes in the warmth of their palm, sending electric drizzles over his skin like raindrops that learned to dance, and shinwon gulps, locking the whole highway up in his throat.

“Uh,, im shinwon. I'm sorry really, I was trying to get home in a hurry, I'm supposed to get some ice cream home really fast.“  
He fidgets with the ends of hyunggus cardigan and briefly wonders what kind of laundry detergent the younger used to make it that fucking soft.

“Oh i'm sorry”, hongseok replies, eyes looking anywhere but shinwons, “sorry i didn’t mean to hold you up, your girlfriend must be waiting for you, i-”, he is cut off from a shameless snorting sound from the back of shinwons car.  
They both turn around, to see a red faced hyunggu folding over in his seat.

  
“Oh my god i didn't know we had comedians in this town. Shinwon hyung did you hear that. He thinks you have a girlfriend”, he slaps his knee, “oh my god i gotta text changgu that right away”, he continues laughing but shinwon‘s attention is only focussed on the blush that's creeping onto hongseoks cheeks.

„oh my god i didn't mean to imply anything. i‘m sorry”, he stutters, avoiding shinwons eyes again.  
“Nah don't worry,”, shinwon senses an opportunity and looks up through his lashes, carefully.  
“I do think you should come with us though, none of us know if i may have caused internal damage to your car, and i don't want you to have a serious accident or anything.”,

shinwon sputters out, heart beating faster in his chest than when he hit the back of hongseoks car and he begs the highway gods that what he‘s saying somehow comes across as smooth and not like he‘s a 50 year old creepy trucker dude.

There's a beat of silence and he adds, “I promise I'm not an axe murderer.”, hongseok laughs at that, and shinwon would lay his life down for the man right this second if he asked.

“All right, shinwon hyung please stop eye-fucking the pretty stranger on a public road and get us home so changgu doesn’t die of ice cream withdrawal”, hyunggu nags, and shinwon shoots him the meanest glare he can muster up.

„the annoying bitch in the backseat is hyunggu. I apologize in advantage“, he says and pinches his nose bridge, flailing the other hand in hyunggus direction as if that would explain everything better.

“Well. i don't wanna cause an accident either, so i guess i’ll tag along, also i wanna taste that ice cream you're all talking about'', hongseok chuckles, ignoring the comment about hyunggu and follows shinwon to his car.

Hongseok calls the tow service to pick his beat up Subaru up from where they are and then buckles his seatbelt in next to shinwon, trying to ignore his heartbeat.

“Wait is that a fucking my little pony sticker”, hyunggu yells while eyeing hongseoks phone case as they drive off and shinwon immediately considers hitting the brakes so hard they‘ll all fly out of the windshield so they can pretend this never happened.

“T- that's actually a very funny story”, hongseok stutters and tries to defend himself, ears so red they could give the traffic lights a run for their money, but the others are not even trying to listen to him anymore because they‘re laughing so hard.

________This is gonna be a long ride._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
